


Primera Cita

by KoreQueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Primeracita, cita, date, firstdate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreQueen/pseuds/KoreQueen
Summary: El título lo dice todo.Técnicamente es la continuación a mi anterior fanfic "Someone In The Crowd" pero se puede leer aparte (de hecho si no te gustan los songfics simplemente lee esto).Creo que soy horrible escribiendo relaciones pero yo quiero más de estas dos.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Primera Cita

**Author's Note:**

> Una continuación de mi fanfic "Someone In the Crowd" pero no es necesario leerlo antes.
> 
> Siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero acabo de empezar la universidad e intento tener todo al día. Spoiler: no puedo.

Castaspella no quería admitirlo, pero había estado inquieta desde el baile de las princesas. Había pasado semana y media y aún no había recibido noticias de la mujer. Estaba empezando a pensar que no estaba interesada en ella, dado que no parecía muy feliz en el baile y estaba tardando tanto en contactarla.  
Además, ¿Por qué querría tener una cita con ella si no era por puro interés por su posición? No sería la primera vez que ocurría. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que sería una vergüenza pública para cualquiera de las dos.  
Cuando compartió sus preocupaciones con alguien de la corte se sintió un poco tonta, pero se aseguraron de convencerla de lo contrario, alegando que probablemente era una persona ocupada pensando en un buen momento para esta ocasión especial.  
Al final, casi un mes después, recibió una carta de letra elegante y cuidada pidiendo quedar con ella dentro de dos días en una de las calles principales de Mystacor.  
……………………………………  
Light Spinner habría estado encantada de decirle “Te lo dije” a Norwyn, pero desgraciadamente era su jefe y el hechicero principal del reino.  
Cuando la sugirieron para participar en el baile se negó, ella no había venido a Mystacor a ligar con princesas en un estúpido baile, pero entonces Norwyn dijo que, de todos modos, no la elegiría. Ellos dos nunca se llevaron especialmente bien y el hechicero había estado dificultando sus pasos desde que demostró su verdadero potencial.  
Así que ella había tenido que demostrarle lo contrario e ir a ese baile. Y cuando lo ganó, entró a la sala de reuniones con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa de superioridad dirigida a él. El resto de los maestros comenzó a preguntarla los detalles del baile y ella contesto lo más agradable posible para hacer rabiar aún más a Norwyn. Cuando la reunión terminó, Norwyn se acercó a ella.  
\- Debes mandar un pergamino con tu plan para la cita, si es lo que deseas. Si no, un aviso anunciando tu retirada.  
Ella se quedó callada, Norwyn la estaba mirando fijamente con intención de intimidarla, cosa que nunca funcionó.  
\- Ya has demostrado que me equivocaba, no deberías…  
\- De hecho, - le interrumpió. - voy a ir a esa cita.  
\- No deberías…  
\- ¿Por qué no? Parece que vuestra princesa es una chica bonita y amable. Me parece justo devolverle la oportunidad que me brinda.  
Norwyn asintió con la cabeza y se fue de allí sin mirarla. Light Spinner quería demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba, pero ahora venía la parte difícil. ¿Qué clase de cita podía tener con una chica a la que no conocía?  
Los días siguientes estuvo pensando que hacer. Lo normal sería una cena o paseo, pero por algún motivo no lo veía correcto. Light Spinner no conocía muy bien a Castaspella. Cuando la conoció en el baile le había parecido una adolescente que tenía miedo, pero lo ocultaba, y se sentía angustiada. Sin poder evitarlo se apiadó de ella, la niña acababa de perder a sus padres y ahora se la estaba obligando a decidir entre 10 desconocidas para intentar mantener una relación, por dios, incluso su coronación era en un par de meses y no había acabado aún sus estudios.  
Ella misma no era de cosas sencillas como una cena elegante en un restaurante. Así que intentaría buscar algo que le gustase a la princesa, aunque no estuviera completamente interesada en una relación.  
Preguntó a los maestros de Casta sobre sus gustos. Le gustaba tejer y cocinar, ninguna de las dos era algo que ella supiera hacer; era una hechicera promedio experta en hechizos sencillos, Light Spinner era mucho más poderosa y le interesaba la magia oscura y complicada; solía visitar la biblioteca de la academia para coger libros de magia, historias ficticias, diversas habilidades y astronomía.  
Casi un mes después llegó a Mystacor una feria de Plumeria y Light Spinner tuvo una idea de que hacer.  
……………………………………  
Dejaron que Casta se saltara las dos últimas horas escolares para prepararse. Se puso ropa simple ya que le dijeron que no escogiera nada elegante y agarro uno de los últimos suéteres que cosió y una bolsa ligera.  
Salió del castillo con dos de sus guardias detrás. La acompañaban en el caso de que su cita tuviera otras intenciones. Llegaron al punto de encuentro y se quedaron mirando a toda la gente que pasaba, era una feria muy popular y las calles estaban llenas de gente.  
\- ¿Es aquí? – le preguntó a uno de los hombres.  
Uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza y Casta se sentó en un banco de piedra mientras buscaba a su alrededor. Vio como una mujer giraba una esquina, se inclinó para poder verla mejor pero ya no estaba, giró a ver a sus guardias y los dos parecían coincidir en que era esa mujer.  
\- ¿Sigue con una máscara? ¿No sabe que ya no hace falta?  
\- De hecho, sí lo sé. – dijo Light Spinner detrás suyo.  
Casta dio un bote, tirando consigo sus cosas. Era imposible que en un par de segundos la mujer hubiera llegado a su lado, pero ahí estaba. Light Spinner había estado esperando en una tienda cercana mientras adelantaba trabajo y se acercó en cuanto la vio.  
\- Yo… - dijo tartamudeando. – Perdón…  
Light Spinner ya estaba recogiendo las cosas y volviendo a meterlas en la bolsa. Casta se arrodilló a su lado para hacer lo mismo.  
\- Bonito suéter. – dijo levantándose y devolviéndole todo.  
\- Gracias…  
\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – Cata asintió sin mirarla, avergonzada por el cumplido. – Me gusta, el azul oscuro te favorece, princesa.  
\- Me llamo Castaspella.  
\- Lo sé. – Light Spinner escondió una sonrisa tras su máscara, medio riéndose, medio aceptando la sugerencia de llamarla por su primer nombre.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Light Spinner. – Casta le ofreció un apretón de manos, pero Light decidió besársela.  
Casta se sonrojó violentamente mientras Light se reía un poco de ella.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
\- Tengo pensadas algunas ideas, pero ¿qué te gustaría hacer a ti?  
\- ¿A mí?... – miró un poco a su alrededor, no había pensado en que podrían hacer. - ¿Y si damos una vuelta por la feria?  
\- Me parece perfecto.  
Pasaron la mayoría de la tarde mirando los puestos y hablando de diversas cosas. Light Spinner aprovechó para contarle todo lo que sabía sobre las plantas mientras que Casta la escuchaba con admiración y preguntaba todo lo que podía.  
Se acercaron a la plaza principal donde comenzaron varios bailes. Se apoyaron contra un poste mientras veían a la gente.  
\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – Preguntó Casta mientras movía el pie al ritmo de la música.  
\- Maestra hechicera, estoy enseñando a los cursos más jóvenes de momento. Planeó entrar en el gremio a finales de año.  
\- Tiene sentido, nunca te había visto antes. ¿Enseñas a Micah?  
\- Sí, tiene mucho talento.  
\- Es mucho mejor que yo.  
Light Spinner se quedó mirando a la chica. Parecía triste, pero no celosa de su hermano. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron y se volvió hacia Light Spinner con una gran sonrisa.  
\- ¿Quieres bailar?  
Ella levantó una ceja preguntándose que se le estaba ocurriendo a la princesa, pero antes de darse cuenta la había agarrado de la mano y arrastrado hacia el resto de gente.  
……………………………………  
Empezaba a hacerse de noche por lo que compraron algo de comida y fueron a sentarse en un lugar algo más privado, era un pequeño claro de hierba escondido de quien pasara cerca.  
Se sentaron y repartieron la comida entre las dos. Los guardias se habían quedado en la salida, dejándolas un rato a solas. Comieron en un silencio cómodo. Light Spinner no se había quitado la máscara y Casta no podía evitar ser curiosa.  
\- ¿Por qué llevas una máscara?  
\- No me siento muy cómoda mostrando mi boca.  
\- ¿Por qué? No pareces tener nada extraño.  
Light Spinner no contestó y siguió comiendo. Castaspella agachó la cabeza, no quería incomodarla, pero a la vez quería que se sintiera cómoda con ella y no sabía como. Light se quedó mirándola.  
\- ¿Quieres que me la quite?  
\- Sí, o sea no. – dijo sin pensar, Light soltó un risa y Castaspella la sonrió. – No voy a presionarte si no quieres hacerlo. Pero, no voy a negar que me gustaría verte toda la cara si estoy teniendo una cita contigo, además, seguro que es más cómodo comer sin ella.  
Light Spinner se acercó a ella hasta el punto de que Casta podía sentir su aliento en el cuello, poniéndola increíblemente nerviosa.  
\- ¿Quién me dice que solo me verás tu? – preguntó haciendo referencia a los guardias.  
\- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, estoy bastante segura de que la próxima vez que estemos juntas será completamente a solas, solo están aquí porque no te conozco.  
\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una segunda cita?  
\- Sí. – contestó Casta. Su voz ya no temblaba y solo mostraba cuan segura estaba de ello. – Si es lo que quieres.  
Light Spinner fingió meditar la respuesta, Casta lo notó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro por reírse de ella.  
\- Sí, creo que me gustaría.  
\- ¿Antes de mi coronación? Así podrías venir no solo como maestra, si no como mi novia.  
Light volvió a reírse. Le encantaba que Casta estuviera siendo tan directa y valiente. Era un toque increíblemente agradable junto a su comportamiento enérgico y burbujeante.  
\- Trato.  
\- Es una cita.  
\- Es una cita.


End file.
